emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2097 (11th July 1996)
Plot Robert goes off to get help leaving Andy stuck at the quarry. He seems to be wheezing as well. Biff and Jack search for the boys. Martin Ryder hands Jack an inhaler, pointing out Andy's asthmatic. Susie and Rachel are going to run a face painting stall at the village show. She is practicing her technique on Zoe, but then realises that she is meant to be working in the wine bar that evening and rushes off leaving Zoe with her face made up. Robert has managed to climb to the top of the quarry. Sean is rushed off his feet behind the bar at Pollard's Wine Bar. Eric refuses to help out. He is dismayed to hear that Sean has actually paid Sam for helping out in the kitchen. Zoe is amused to see her rabbit face and even answers the door to a customer. Ned is refusing all Jan's offers of help. She gets angry with him. They are interrupted by Martin looking for Robert. Andy is wheezing heavily at the quarry. Biff finds Robert. Terry is still the only participant of the karaoke at The Woolpack. Alan pulls the plug on him after an hour. He is quite drunk and tells Tina that he is a free agent, asking her if she fancies staying back for a nightcap, but she turns him down. Biff and Jack arrive at the quarry with Robert. Mandy has been crying. Sam is the only one of the Dingles who is sensitive to her feelings. He tells Zak that the man from the council has upset her. Mandy is scathing when Butch suggests that they fix up the Munchbox. Sam reminds Zak that Nellie always used to say that he was "all mouth and trousers". This makes Zak determined to turn Mandy's Munchbox into "the Rolls Royce of Butty Wagons". This cheers Mandy up. Biff abseils down the quarry to Andy. He gives him his inhaler. Dave is in the wine bar again. Andy hugs Jack as he is brought back to the top of the quarry. The next morning, Robert apologises to Jack and Sarah for causing trouble, but Jack tells him that he did really well to get help for Andy. Sarah admits that the incident has brought everything back about Robert's disappearance. Andy knocks on the door and shows the Sugdens his bruises. Mr Ryder wants Andy to stay in the bunkhouse. The Sugdens give him a hard time because he seems more worried about his job than he is about Andy. Marcus taunts Scott again. Linda is looking at furniture for her cottage. Butch dreams that Mandy is in love with him. He tells a sceptical Sam. He is sure he is right when Mandy informs him that she is determined to find the right man and make a success of her business. Jan and Ned set up their stall at the side of a road. Seth hangs around the shop annoying Vic. He buys a bottle of whisky. Scott seizes the chance to steal Betty's new pension book. Mandy goes to the tearoom looking for Dave. Sean takes the opportunity to wind her up by telling her that Dave needs a good woman. Mandy is determined that Dave is her man. Scott gives Betty's pension book to Marcus and explains that he just needs to cash it. Marcus is worried that Scott may be setting him up and makes Scott cash it instead. Sean informs a stunned Dave that he has set him up with Mandy. Dave nearly chokes on his lager. Scott has got the money and is in favour with Marcus. Butch has dressed up in a tuxedo for Mandy. Sam got it from a house clearance. Dave is skulking around the Woolpack. Mandy arrives all dressed up for her date. Butch looks on the verge of tears when Mandy announces that she is waiting for Dave. Sarah and Jack sort out the entries for the various competitions at the Emmerdale Show. Jack is still going to enter something. They both realise that actually Robert is quite a lonely child. Terry calmly informs Vic and Viv that he is being sued for divorce on the grounds of adultery with Viv. Seth and Biff shield Dave from Mandy, but she spots him. He makes her night when he agrees to a date with her. Cast Regular cast *Andy - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Martin Ryder - Richard Sinnott *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Locations *Demdyke Quarry *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Pollard's Wine Bar/The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Field *Unknown fields *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Play area *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Unknown roads *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes